The Spleen Cruncher
by BlueOceanxo
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Finally! SonxSal RougexKnuckles BlazexSilver ShadxOC AmyxTails JetxWave
1. Intro

**Disclaimer-blah, blah I don't own any Sonic characters blah,blah! **

I LUV CARNIES!!!!...JUST KIDDING! Now, back to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The Spleen Cruncher**

-Midnight's POV-

_Ring!_

Omg! I can't wait to go to the carnival tonight! Wow I really have to stop thinking in internet language. LOL. Ugghh! Stop it!!!

-Everyone's POV-

Right after the bell rang Shadow met Knuckles at his locker.

"You ready for tonight?"

"Question is, are _you_ ready?" They both laughed. "So you're taking Midnight eh? Have fun."

"What do you mean, _have fun_?"

"She won't admit it, but the girl's terrified of heights."

"Am not!" He heard a voice from behind him.

"Oh yeah?!?! Well then why are you afraid to come down when we climb the rope ladder?"

"…..uh…..BECAUSE MAVER COULD DROP ME!!!!!"

"You know how long that guys been a gym teacher here? Dudes' lifted _Amber_! There ain't no way he's gonna drop a stick like you."

_'Aww he thinks I'm __skinny!' thought__ Midnight._

"Well you never know! Things happen!!!"

"Tell you what, if you ride _The Spleen Cruncher_…without screaming!!! I'll come to school tomorrow wearing a dress and makeup. But if you do scream, or admit you're scared, then you have to……wear a mustache to school!!

"Been there, done that……don't ask me why…."

"Thanks I wasn't planning on it. Well then…tomorrow in gym class, when they call up pairs for wrestling, you have to wrestle Big the Cat!"

"You're on! And Knuckles, make sure your dress tomorrow, is a _freakum' _dress!" And with those words she walked off.

"Some girl you got there Shads…too bad she's GETTING TAKEN DOWN BY BIG TOMORROW!!!!" Knuckles screamed this loud and challengingly so that Midnight would hear.

"I don't know, I'm _some girl_!"

The Spleen Cruncher was probably the biggest rollercoaster around and it had loops that put you upside down. Midnight loved roller coasters because of the thrill but while she was on them….let's just say she freaked a little. Okay, she freaked out a lot! She made the most ridiculous faces and screamed her face off. Now she was going to scream her spleen off.

Midnight drove to Rouge's house before they went to the carnival. There she found Amy, Blaze, Sally, and Wave.

"Hey Midnight!" squeled Rouge, "Come on in!" She and Rouge were best friends as where Rouge and Wave were not. They fought all night!

All of the other girls were already dressed and ready. Wave grabbed Midnight's hand and began tossing her clothes and getting makeup to put on her.

"Oh no you don't!" called Rouge, "I get to help her get ready!"

"No way! You'll make her look like a slut!"

"Well at least I don't have trouble keeping a boyfriend!"

"Good for you! I don't either!"

"Hmph." Rouge thought she was defeated but an idea rushed to her head, "Well I know Shadow better so I'll be able to give her a look _he'll_ love!"

"Well when I'm done with her _she'll_ love the way _she_ looks!" They both stared at Midnight. "Midnight! Who do you want to help get you ready?"

She thought it over."I want Wave's help with hair and clothes and Rouge's help on makeup. But don't put a lot of makeup on me beccause I _hate_ wearing makeup. I'm only wearing it tonight to give you something to do!"

The 2 girls began toying with her hair and constantly putting on and taking off makeup. They had her wearing a grey belly shirt that reached only to the top of her ribcage and short cut off khaki shorts. Her hair was down and she had on whit eyeshadow which complemented her black fur. Not things she'd usually wear but she had to admit, she looked hot!

"Wow! Your hair is so curly! Why don't you ever wear it down?"

"I don't know. There's just so much of it that it makes me hot."

"I'll say!" They all laughed.

"Not like _that_!" she giggled. She looked around. She and her friends looked _really_ good. "But I must say, we are 6 _fine_ mammacitas!" They all laughed.

Midnight wondered how the night would go over. They had 6 couples all on 1 date and not all of them got along very well. Midnight herself was the type of person that people would describe as the nicest person they know and that she would never hurt a fly. But she had to admit, she really did not like Sally. And Sally made it clear that she didn't like her either.

"So how are we getting there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are we all going separately or are we carpooling?"

"Well we kind of have to carpool since only 4 of us can drive and only3 of us have cars."

"I'm not going with Midnight!" said Sally.

"Good cuz I wasn't gonna take you." Midnight said rather rudely.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Excuse me?!? Your the one trying to start something over there!"

"Ladies break it up!" said Rouge, "Midnight, you take Amy. Wave, take Sally. And I'll take Blaze."

"What makes you think I'm taking Sally?"

"The fact that I told you to!"

"Why don't _you_ take Sally?!?!"

"Because I told you to now do it!"

"Nuh, uh! You just don't want to put up with her! You're so selfish Rouge!"

"Fine! I'll take Sally!" Both Midnight and Rouge didn't like Sally but at least Rouge could put up with her. Wave just didn't want to take Sally to make Rouge mad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy and Midnight walked to her house. Midnight didn't live too far from Rouge so they only had to go around the corner. She had a red convertable Celica with leather interior and XM radio. She had been saving up for it since she was 12.

"I hope you like loud music Aimes!"

"Oh don't you worry!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. RIDES!

**New chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of ****it's**** characters….but I own the OCs! Hmm……**

**Please Review!!!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Here they come." Rouge was looking out at the red Celica pulling in to the parking lot. It was Amy and Midnight. They were throwing there hands up into the air so that it looked like they were shooting a basketball. Singing in unison, music blasting in the background.

"We stay fly, no lie, you know this! Ballin'!" The car came to a stop.

"Nice ride!" called Blaze.

"I've seen better!" called Knuckles.

"Yes but have you driven better?"

"Hmph."

"So, since when do you have such an awesome car!?!?" Blaze called once more.

"It's not that impressive! Just wait till I get mine!" Knuckles tried to take the attention off of Midnight. Tonight, they were fierce competition for eachother.

"Hope you haven't forgotten about our little bet, Kayla." Taunted Midnight.

"Kayla?"

"Yeah, I decided it would be _most_ fitting for tomorrow."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Why not? You have _everything_ to lose." Midnight laughed then turned her attention to her date. Shadow flashed her one of those pretty smiles of his and she gave him a kiss. "Hey baby!"

"Hey."

"Get a room you two!" laughed out Knuckles.

"Shut up." Shadow said while he gently kissed Midnight's cheek. Midnight walked alongside him holding his hand. She looked over to see Silver's arm around Blaze.

_'__Aww__ They're so cute!'_

Then she looked behind her to see Knuckles flirting with Rouge.

_'__Who am I kidding? I'm terrified to go on this rollercoaster. Shake it off, shake it off. I'll do fine. It's no big deal.'_

"So, where to now?" asked Amy.

Jet looked like he was in deep thought. He stopped in his tracks. "To the Twister!"

"Alright." They all headed to this big circular ride with straps on the walls.

"Umm…how about this, to the teacups!"

"Come on Tails don't be a baby!" cried Sonic.

"I'm not a baby! I'm just concerned…a-about Amy! Yeah, A-amy doesn't do _well_ on these types of rides!"

"Oh no you don't! Don't be making up stories about me to cover up the fact that _you're a_ scardy-cat!"

'gulp' "Fine! I'll go on it. But only to prove to you guys that I'm not afraid!"

They all walked up the small set of stairs onto the titanium platform. Then they scrambled excitedly to find places. All of the couples were next to eachother except for Tails and Amy because Tails wanted to be between Sonic and Shadow...you know...just in case anything happened. They fastened themselves to the wall and a man came around to check that each person was belted in correctly. The ride started up.

"AAAAHH!" a very high pitched scream filled the air. The terrifying noise was coming from Tails. The ride wasn't even going fast yet either, it was just starting up. But once the ride was going fast, everybody was so busy laughing at Tails that they weren't afraid. The ride stopped.

"Wow! They should've called this one the Spleen Cruncher!" Midnight was laughing so hard that it became hard to breathe. I mean you should have seen Tails' face while they were on the ride! Hilarious! "Wow Tails, you're my new favorite!" Midnight teased. Although when she looked over, he wasn't there. She turned around to see Tails' legs sticking out of a garbage can. He had to be puking. People just don't go running around in garbage cans making gagging noising for the fun of it...well at least not like Tails was.

Sonic leaned on the rim of the garbage can, "You okay lil' buddy?"

"Yeah."he gagged out. He pulled his face out from the garbage can and wiped it with his forearm. "I'm fine now. Haha...let's go on another!"

Knuckles turned to Midnight, "That's gonna be you when we get off the Spleen Cruncher...only you're not goin to want to ever go on another ride again!"

Midnight ignored him. Instead she turned her attention to the speakers. As they turned up the music she could make out the song _Dance, Dance_ by Fall Out Boy. She squeled in delight along with the other girls as they formed a circle with joined hands and jumped up and down. They began to sing the words in unison.

"_Dance dance! We're falling apart to half-time!Dance dan-"_They all paused and stared at Silver who had tried to join in. He joined the circle and started jumping up and down singing and squeling in a high-pitched voice.

_"And these are the lives, we'd love to lead! Dance this is-"_he stopped.

Rouge grabbed his shoulder, "No. You killed it."

"Killed what, _the groove?" _he started to do the cabbage patch. All the girls laughed.

Blaze pushed him out, "It's a girl thing!" They all laughed and walked to a cotton candy stand. Now _Feathers_ by Coheed and Cambria was on. None of them knew the song well except for Midnight and Shadow who loved it. Midnight shot Shadow a look and he took her hand. Together they thought up each word in unison.

_'Oh I hate her!'_thought Sally

She was watching Midnight and Shadow feed eachother cotton candy.

"Ahhhhh!"Shadow opened his mouth wide and Midnight shoved the fluffy pink cotton candy into it. Then she opened up her mouth...but Shadow put too much in. She made this really funny face trying to look at the cotton candy sticking out of her mouth. Then she started to laugh.

"Careful don't choke!"Shadow called to her.

_'No please, choke.'_Sally snickered at them then turned her attention to her date.

"Oh Sonic your _so_ funny!"she shoved cotton candy into his mouth but he wasn't expecting it and began choking. "That's hilarious! Tell another joke!"

He finally managed to stop choking and swallow the pink fuzz, "Sally what are you t-talking about." He started coughing.

As Sally was talking to Sonic she was obviously eyeng Midnight and Shadow. Neither of which even bothered to look her way. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Don't be jealous Sal."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKNG ABOUT?!?!? I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!!"

Wave smirked, "You got something on your shirt."

"Where?"

Wave walked up to her, "Right there!" she pointed to Sally's shirt but when Sally looked down Wave quickly brought her finger up. "Got ya!"

Sally wrinkled her nose, "Ow."

"C'mon guys don't pick on Sal. We're all here together remember." Sally smiled at him and put her hands on his chest.

Shadow and Midnight rejoined the group. "Okay! What's next!" yelled Tails excitedly.

"How about that ride with the swings?" Blaze asked.

"Alright. To the...that thing!" Silver grabbed Blaze's arm and marched off to the ride.

Midnight hooked her arm around Rouge's and started skipping, "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" then Amy hooked on to the chain and joined in, "Because, because, because, because...what are the words?"

Wave joined in, "Because we felt like it!" They all started laughing. Sally just smirked and wrapped herself around Sonic.

If only he knew.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Another chapter is coming with a huge turning point! Please R&R and thanks for reading!**


	3. Strange Sally

**Disclaimer-I do not own any Sonic characters.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Everyone scrambled into their seats. A man came around and clipped everyone in. But there was a problem with Wave's, it wouldn't close. Finally the man forced it shut.

"Um...is this safe?"

"Oh yeah! This uh...happens all the time. Don't worry, only one person's died."

_'gulp'_ Wave's eyes widened and she turned around and shot Blaze a terrified look. Now the ride was starting up._'too late'_

"Hey! Get me off of this thing!!!" She looked like a cat trying to stay out of the water, clinging as tightly as she could to the ropes with her eyes bulging out. Jet turned around and looked at her.

"What's up?" She didn't answer. She was too busy trying to hold on for dear life. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Please don't talk to me right now."

"Alright Miss Grumpy Pants." He turned back around.

"I'm not grumpy! I'm just trying not to **die**!"

He turned his head to look at her once more and gave her the _enstranged _look.

"Seriousley!"

He just laughed and turned back around.

"Yeah thanks for letting me know how much you care! It's good to know you'll laugh when I'm on my death bed!"

Finally the ride came to a stop. Wave immediatley undid her seat belt and jumped up out of the swing.

"Hallelujah, I'm alive!" she danced around in circles, "Thank you Jesus!"

Just then the man that ran the ride came up and tapped her on the shoulder, "You know, I was only joking about the death thing."

"What?" she looked confused.

"It was just a joke."she just stared at him, "Um, this is kind of random but would you uh...ever want to go on a date with me?"

"DON'T EVER TRICK ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Is that a yes?" she slapped him and Jet was right behind her.

"That's a no!" As Jet said this to him he got right up in his face and pushed him. Then he put his arm around Wave and they walked off with the rest of the group.

"Uh...Call Me!" Wave didn't turn around but Jet gave him the finger as they walked off.

The man put his hand on his forehead and sighed. Then he kicked the machine that started the ride...but he broke it.

"Hey! That's coming out of your paycheck!" called his manager.

**Back to the Group**

"Hey you guys alright?"

"Yeah. We just had some **business** to take care off." said Jet as he turned his head to look at the guy who had caused the trouble.

"Well, that was a nice ride...but I'm not sure that it was enough of a thrill." said Tails proudly.

"Look at you! Already over your fear!"

"Ha! What fear?!?Now, let's move away from these_ baby_ rides."

"Wait a second, I have to pee _really_ bad."said Midnight.

"T.M.I."

"Actually, I kind of have to go too."

"Yeah me too."

"To the outhouses!"

"Silver will you stop that!?!?"

"..."

"Silver!"

"Oh fine! But just one more time?" He gave Blaze the puppy dog face.

"Don't think that'll work on me!"

"..."

She sighed, "Whatever! Just do it!"

"To the outhouses!"

Blaze put her hand over her forehead, "Geez when is he gonna grow up?" Rouge laughed at her frustration.

Midnight, Amy, and Rouge all headed to the outhouses. The others stayed behind.

**The Outhouses**

"So guys, have you noticed Sally lately."

"Well duh! What about her?"

"I don't know...she's just been very secretive lately. Know what I mean?"

"No."

Amy sighed, " Well like last night, when she was on the phone for hours and wouldn't tell Sonic who she was talking to."

"No I didn't hear about it."

"Tails told me."

"Do you think she's," Midnight lowered her voice, "cheating?"

"I don't know but-"

Rouge stepped into the conversation, "Honey, God knows what the girl's doing in her spare time...we can only pray that she doesn't hurt Sonic in the process. It sounds to me like a legite affair."

"Poor Sonic."

"Hey I didn't finish my story! There's more! For some odd reason Ash has her number."

"Ash? Why would he have it? They don't even know eachother! Or do they?"

"Sounds pretty fishy."

**Waiting for Amy, Midnight, and Rouge...**

Jet was tapping one foot impaitently, "What's taking them so long?"

"They're girls! They always take forever!"said Silver in a mocking tone.

"Hey!" Blaze smacked him upside the head. She didn't hit him hard though.

He let out a little laugh, "Ha, ow!"

"Here they come."

"Geez ladies what took you so long?"

"Um...we had a little..._adventure._"

"Huh?"

"Amy killed someone and we had to find a place to hide the body." Midnight said casually.

"Really? Cool!" said Jet, "Why didn't you tell me you guys were havin' a party in there?" They laughed and walked off with the group.

"What?"

"Jet they were joking!" said Shadow.

"...oh." Then everyone started to laugh.

"Okay, so where to now?"asked Midnight.

Knuckles smirked and pointed to the huge rollarcoaster that overlooked the park, "That." It was the..._Spleen Cruncher_.

_'gulp' _Midnight just stood there staring at it for a second.

Then she turned to Knuckles, "Let's do it."

He smirked again, "Your rep. not mine."

She smiled to herself,

_'Wow! I'm actaully excited to go on this thing!'_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Ok, so maybe not the big turning point you were hoping for. But I promise, at some point things are gonna get real juicy!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	4. Fair Deal

**Disclaimer-I do not own any Sonic characters...but I do own the OCs!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

They all sat down into the carts. Midnight sat in one in middle.

"Uh, uh. You have to sit in the very last one. That way you get the _full_ experience." said Knuckles.

Midnight smiled, got up, and headed to the back. Then Shadow stood up to follow her. Knuckles gestured for Shadow to sit back down.

"By yourself." he smiled confidently.

She shrugged, "Alright."

The bar came down and she started to feel regret.

"Hey Knux, I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Ha! I knew you couldn't do it!"

"No I mean I think Ruby is a better name for you than Kayla."

The ride started up. It was going slowly around a curve that lead you way up onto a steep drop down.

_'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my-"_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The ride stopped way up in the sky and began to descend back down to the ground. Midnight was too scared to even think about the fact that she lost the bet. Knuckles turned around and laughed at her.

"You lost! Now I'm gonna get to see you get your face smashed into the ground!"

She still paid no attention. She was screaming and her eyes were bulging out. Her face looked funnier than Tails' did on the first ride. Knuckles pointed to her and everyone turned around and laughed. They came to another drop.

"Come on Midnight put your hands up!"

She continued to hold onto he bars as tightly as she could.

"Put your hands up!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Finally they pulled back into the station. The bars lifted and Midnight wobbled out.

"You lost! You lost!" Knuckles danced around her and she got dizzy and fell.

"Whoa."

"Are you ready to get murdered by Big!"

"Again."

"What?" Knuckles looked stumped.

"Again. Let's go on it again."

"What!?! I just won fair and square!"

Midnight began to get up, "You never said I had to make it the first time." she grinned.

"No! I-I won!"

Amy butted in, "She's right Knuckles you never said th-"

"I know what I said! What a minute Amy, you weren't even there!"

"So."

"I was." said Shadow, "And you never said that she had to get it the first time."

"Aaaghhh!" Knuckles yelled in frustration.

"Give up Knuckles."

"Fine! We'll go again! But that doesn't mean you'll get it this time! A-And you have to throw your arms up!"

They piled back onto the ride and everyone started giggling because Knuckles kept mumbling under his breath.

"Oh Knuckles!" she said playfully, "I've riden rollar coasters before. I think you should know that I'm always over my fright the second time!"

He just continued to mumble under his breath. Which only made everyone laugh at him.

The ride started back up only this time instead of yelling Midnight was laughing.

"Woo hoo! Here comes the slope!" she lifted her hands up on the way down. "Wooo!"

"Laugh while you can cheater!" yelled Knuckles.

"Who me?"

"No the other Midnight!"

"There's another Minight on the ride?"

"No stupid! You!"

"Oh. Hey I'm not a cheater!"

They pulled back into the station. And this time Midnight pranced around in triumph.

"Oh yeah! Hey Ruby wanna borrow some lipstick?!?!" teased Midnight.

"Wait a second! I never said you had to make it on the first try. But the bet was that you could go on without screaming, which you did scream the first time!"

"Yeah but _only_ the first time."

"So you both win and you both lose."

"Well then what do we do?"

"All those in favor of making them both suffer say Ai."

"Ai." everyone said in unison.

"Wait a second that's not for you guys to decide!" said Knuckles and Midnight.

"It's a fair deal!" replied Amy.

Knuckles and Midnight turned to eachother and sighed.

"Alright. It's a deal." They shook on it and walked off the ride.

"Well at least we've all got something to look forward to tomorrow!" said Wave as she smiled and laughed.

"Goodbye social life." said Knuckles.

"Hello butt sores." said Midnight

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next chapter depicts that fateful school day! Thanks for reading and huge thanks to all those who reviewed!**


	5. THE BIG MATCH!

**Disclaimer-I do own any Sonic characters.**

**Wow...I never write in here, but yeah sorry this took FOREVER!! I had writers block! The songs do not belong to me and yeah, we really do have sumo in our gym class. It's really fun:D  
Anyway, please enjoy! I'm still wondering whether I should continue with this line of stories, I'd love to hear what you think! **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Knuckles took the long walk of shame down the hallway. He had on a long blonde wig with bangs and two bright pink bows in it. His dress was pink and silky and came to about three inches above his knee. He had a matching pink clutch purse with six inch stilettos that he borrowed from his neighbor. Knuckles did a good job...except for his makeup! His lipstick was put on unevenly and was probaly the cheapest shade anyone had seen in a long time. He had on dark blue eyeshadow and uneven eyeliner. His fake eyelashes kept falling down and he was pink with embarrassment. And two things seemed **REALLY** out of place, his deep voice and freakishly hairy legs.

He wasn't used to high heels and therefore walked like a zombie. He stumbled all the way over to where his friends were standing in front of his locker. "Hey Ruby! My, you look fabulous!" called Rouge.

"Knux you look like my mom." taunted Sonic.

"Shut up!" Knuckles grunted while he punched the lockers.

"Uh, uh! That's not proper etiquette my dear!" teased Wave. Everyone started laughing. Just then they spotted Midnight walking through the door.

She had two black lines under her eyes like a football player and a black shirt with a smiley face on it that said, _Face of a Killer!_.

Knuckles smirked at his friend, "Oh it's gonna be a long night of pain for you!"

"Hey sexy!" she called to him, "You forgot to put a bra on!"

"Very funny..."he mumbled under his voice.

Just then, the bell rang.

"See ya later Rubes!"

"That's funny cause' I won't be seeing **you** later! That is...until your funeral!"

Midnight walked with Wave to Science class. She and wave sat at one table. Storm and Rouge sat at the table in front of them and Sonic and Sally were behind him. It was a Friday so Miss Powers put the radio on.

"Quiet down! Did you not hear the bell ring!! Oh my goodness!!"she sighed, "Today you'll be making posters of particular biomes. I have crayons and colored pencils up here and I suggest you don't use markers."

Midnight turned to Wave,"This is awesome! Not only do I get to WRESTLE BIG, but I also get to color!" she stressed out the words **wrestle** and **big **so that Knuckles, who was across the room with Shadow, could hear.

"Hardy Har Har!"yelled Knuckles.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

He gave her a stern glare.

"I'm sorry,"she began to laugh,"But I just can't take you seriously looking like that!"everyone was laughing and you could tell that he was trying very hard not to laugh too.

Then the room went silent.

"So, what did you have for breakfast?" Midnight asked Wave.

"Uh, a bagel."the whole room just stared at them.

"I had oatmeal."

"Really? I don't really like oatmeal."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

They looked up to see everyone staring.

"What!? Can't two girls talk about their breakfast passions!?"yelled Wave.

"Creepy!"taunted Knuckles.

"Okay, MAN LADY!"

The classroom filled with laughter but was cut short by a loud beep over the intercom.

_'Ding! May all students report to the gym at this time. I repeat, may all students report to the gym at this time. Thank you.'_

"Huh?" you could hear the whole class begin to ponder why they were being called upon so abruptly. But soon enough the began to flow like fish into the gym, filling up the bleachers with an increasingly fast pace.

Midnight caught sight of Knuckles,"Hey. What do you think is going on?"

A large smirk scaled his face from ear to ear,"I gave them _the_ _scoop _."

"Huh? Knuckles what are you talking about?"

"I told the school committee about the match between you and Big. And since it's a Friday, they decided to spice things up a bit and allow the whole student body to watch!"

"Oh! Thanks Ruby!"

"Huh? You mean your not _mad_?"

"Nope. Couldn't be happier!"

"Why's that?"

"I'm actually excited about this thing. And I have **NO **problem performing in front of others."Midnight smiled.

"Great! I should've known you'd like it!"he replied sarcastically.

"Yup."she said with great confidence.

"Whatever just go get your face smashed okay."

They found their seats in the bleachers and anxiously awaited for what was going to happen next. The crowd roared as one of the faculty walked to the middle of the court.

"Attention students!"called the principal, but no one quited down,"ATTENTION STUDENTS!!" still no difference,"STUDENTS! SHUT THE FUDGE CAKES UP!!"

Everyone went silent...

"Fudge cakes?" everyone questioned in unison.

"Yes," he straightened his tie,"There is to be NO swearing in this school. Well, not that I have your attention, I can finally explain to you kids what's going on! Now, since it's Friday, I decided I would allow you students to have a little form of entertainment! There will be a wrestling match between Big the Cat, and Midnight the Puppy!"

"Excuse me! It's dog, I ain't a puppy no more!" yelled a voice from way out in the girl's locker room.

"...well anyway...we're gonna set this up like a pro match! Music and everything! It's a sumo match, just like you have in your gym class! Now, let's begin!"

The lights dimmed and "ooh!" could be heard all round. Bleed It Out by Linkin Park started to play and then lights started flashing and a spotlight focused in on Big making his way out of the boy's locker room. His shorts were a little tight...and short, but than that he looked **fierce**! He was kissing his muscles and walking with quite the swagger. He got a TON of cheers, save for a couple of boo's from Midnight's closest friends. When he reached the mat the music stopped and the principal spoke,

"Introducing Big the Cat!...who is acting particularly excited today!"

Big pulled the microphone to his face,"THIS ONE'S FOR FROGGY!"

"Alrighty then..."

The lights dimmed again and this time Switchboard by Kid Sister started playing and the lights started flashing to the beat. Midnight danced Walk it Out style to the mat, with some over-sized shorts, the football player lines still on her face and lots of screams and hollers. She reached the mat and the lights returned and the music faded.

"Introducing Midnight the Puppy! Midnight, do you have anything you wanna say?"

She blew and over exaggerated kiss to the crowd. Knuckles booed.

"Alright, I want a good clean match! Take your places!"

They stepped to the opposite ends of the small ring.

"Throw the salt over your shoulder, step into the ring please!"

They did as they were told.

"STOMP!"

Big's stomp shook the stands,"Ooh!" yelled the crowd.

Midnight stomped and nothing happened...the crowd laughed at her.

"Woo! Midnight I love you! You got this!" yelled Wave as a joke.

"Begin!"

They came at each other with a ton of force! There looked to be a struggle, and for one second it looked like Midnight had a chance, when Big picked her up over his head and smashed her to the floor.

"Ooh!" The crowd cringed.

Knuckles came out onto the floor and danced circles around her,"HA! IN YOUR FACE! I TOLD YOU YOU'D GET SMASHED!!" he continued dancing and singing until Rouge pulled him back into the bleachers.

Big came over and offered her a hand up.

"Thanks." She said. She gave him a friendly hug and they raised their fists in the air. The crowd roared.

"And the winner is, BIG THE CAT!" announced Midnight. Everyone cheered.

--**The End of the Day**--

"Well Rubes, it's been a trip." said Midnight.

"I'll say!" replied Knuckles.

"You have to admit though, it was pretty fun."

"No it wasn't!"

"Come on! Not even a little!?"

Knuckles huffed,"Fine! Maybe a _little_...but that's it!"

"Alright, that's all I wanted to hear." She gave him a hug goodbye and departed for her bus.

He watched her walk off,"JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME!!" he shouted after her.


End file.
